Finally
by MiracleRomance
Summary: Fic done on request for Shai-Lang. Dimande raised and protected Saphir on the harsh planet of Nemesis as if he was his brother, but Saphir wanted to be more than that. Basically episode 86 from Saphir's perspective, but with a twist. Dimande/Saphir


_I'll never compare to her. She's so graceful and perfect, and I'm just… his brother._

_Truth is, we aren't even really brothers. But he has been taking care of me since before I have memories. We've always been together. But ever since he saw her, things have been different._

_Actually, it was even before that when he started to change. We had always dreamed of going to Earth, showing them that we are no different, that we should be free to live among them—we are not our ancestors, the criminals and people who refused to be purified by the Silver Crystal all those years ago. Then someone came who promised to make that a reality. But it came at a price._

….

"I have to have her, no matter the cost."

"Brother?" _This isn't the person I used to know… when did he become so cruel and cold? _

"Oh, Saphir. What is it?" Dimande quickly shut off the hologram of the object of his desires, as if embarrassed to admire her beauty in front of his brother.

"Are you sure that what we're doing is… right?" Saphir felt flustered, uncomfortable to walk in while Dimande was obsessing over the woman that he resented. _Why can't he let go? She'll never love him. He had her once and she escaped, running into her lover's arms… I let her go. I thought he would have learned._

"What do you mean, Saphir? Do you not trust Wiseman's guidance? He has given us so much power. We are now so close to achieving our goals. And yet you still will not wear the Black Crystal earrings, despite all the strength they could give you. Do you not believe in me?"

"It's not you I don't believe in…" Saphir looked down. _Something about those earrings… it changes you. It's my one act of rebellion. There is only so far I will go to follow my brother. _

"So it is Wiseman, then?" Dimande looked Saphir directly in the eyes. For a second, Saphir could see the warmth in his brother's eyes that he remembered from when they were young, that he hadn't seen since before Wiseman came to them.

"We don't know him. What are his goals? Why did he give us all this power? Something isn't right…" He started to blush.

Dimande reached over and brushed a lock of Saphir's hair to the side. "Saphir, I would never do anything that would hurt you. Trust me. I know that Wiseman must have some hidden ambitions… but this is an opportunity that we must take advantage of. We would not have the power to do this on our own."

Saphir looked up at Dimande and smiled. "I guess you're right. Sorry for bothering you, brother."

Dimande returned his smile. "Saphir, you could never bother me."

….

_I overheard Wiseman talking. Something about someone called "Death Phantom"… I knew that this was too good to be true. He's planning on killing us once our usefulness for his cause has expired. I've got to stop this. _

Saphir was out of breath, running down the hall trying to reach the reactor before Wiseman caught up to him. _It's going out of control. This is far too dangerous. _He removed the control panel, and the wild glowing of the reactor stopped. "This is the right thing to do." _Finally I can protect Dimande, just as he always has protected me. _

….

_Wiseman attacked me. He really doesn't have any concern for our lives. We're just pawns for whatever game he's playing. I had collapsed… I was dreaming of Dimande. Of the promises we had made. And of how he has drifted away from me. But Petz found me, tended my wounds. She loves me; I can see it in her face. I care for her, I really do. But…_

"You can't go anywhere, not in the condition you're in! If you go back there, you'll…" Petz was already in hysterics.

Saphir smiled gently. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to talk to Dimande. I need to tell him…" _There's so much I need to tell him. _

….

_I hadn't expected for Wiseman to send Black Lady to find me so soon. At this rate, I'm not even going to make it. _

"Saphir, we'll take care of her. You go and tell Prince Dimande what you need to tell him," one of the Sailor Senshi spoke.

"Sailor Moon… why are you protecting me?" _I'm her enemy. I hate her. She is the one that has caused Dimande to turn away from me. _

"Sailor Moon especially likes to trust in people, even if they might be the enemy!"

_But Black Lady is too much for them to deal with… especially while protecting me. I'll go off on my own. I have to get to him. _

Dimande hovered above, watching the chaotic scene. "Saphir! Is it true that you betrayed us… betrayed me? Why?" He came down and stood beside Saphir, fighting the urge to hug him, to protect him.

"Please, listen to me, brother! It isn't me that betrayed you… it's Wiseman! All of this, it's just part of his plan for power! He's planning to kill us all as soon as we stop being useful to him," his eyes welled up with tears. _Even now I don't have the courage to say what I want to. I love you… as more than a brother. Would he understand? _"Brother… Dimande… I…"

"I know," Dimande couldn't look Saphir in the eyes while saying that. In spite of himself, he started to blush. He focused his attentions to Wiseman. "Wiseman… is what Saphir said true?"

"Of course. You're all just tools to be used for the will of the great Death Phantom!" the ghostly figure laughed.

"How cruel!" Sailor Moon spoke up. "How dare you manipulate them like this!"

"Sailor Moon?" Saphir said. _Why should she care? Why does she have to make it so hard to hate her? _His train of thoughts ended as he watched Dimande run to leap in front of Sailor Moon, protecting her from the blast of energy Wiseman had sent towards her in response. "Brother!" Saphir, echoing Dimande's movements, ran in front of his adopted brother and Sailor Moon.

"Saphir! No!" Dimande cried.

"You… you've regained your warm heart… jumping to save Sailor Moon. I should have known even now you still love her," Saphir said weakly, his breathing already pained as he felt himself begin to fade away.

"Disappear!" Wiseman sent another blast of energy, this one aimed at Dimande and Saphir.

Dimande retaliated, sending an attack back in an attempt to counteract the blow. However, Wiseman's blast was stronger, and lasted longer than the already weakened Dimande could hold out for. He fell to the ground and reached for Saphir's hand as he, like his companion, started to fade away.

"I have to… protect her… but I should have protected you too. Saphir, I do love you. I'm sorry."

With the last of his strength, as his body began to disappear, Saphir smiled. _This is the happiest I have been in a long time._ "Let's go, Dimande. It's time we finally see those fields of beautiful flowers."

_Finally._


End file.
